Kakuzu and Hidan's Fun Night
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan wake up together and with horrible hangovers Kakuzu’s missing his right arm and Hidan’s lost his rosary. Together they find the other Akatsuki members and try to piece together what happened.


**Kakuzu and Hidan's Fun Night**

**Title:** Kakuzu and Hidan's Fun Night

**Summary:** Kakuzu and Hidan wake up together and with horrible hangovers; Kakuzu's missing his right arm and Hidan's lost his rosary. Together they find the other Akatsuki members and try to piece together what happened.

**Disclaimer:** I own the idea but sadly not the Akatsuki.

**Pairings:** Your perception, take it however you want!

**Warnings:** Hidan's sailor tongue, maybe some slight OOCness which I hope people will forgive me for.

**Winter-Rae: **Okay this totally came to me out of the blue. I love Hidan and Kakuzu and haven't written anything about them. I guess this could very loosely be compared with 'Dude Where's My Car'. Oh yeah, Toko is what I am calling the unknown member! Enjoy the randomness!

* * *

**Kakuzu and Hidan's Fun Night**

"Ow my head," Hidan muttered sitting up in bed, "Fucking Deidara, I'm never drinking that much again, stupid drinking games."

Hidan was about to roll out of bed, his head still fuzzy and his body telling him to stay put, when he noticed that he was against the wall.

'Wait a minute;' he thought groggily, 'my bed isn't near a wall.'

He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them.

'Wait a minute this isn't my room either!'

Hidan's eyes snapped open as he heard a groan from next to him. He looked down and sleeping beside him was…

"KAKUZU, YOU BASTARD!" Hidan yelled. Poor Kakuzu, who was still in a daze, was startled so much he fell out of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Hidan gathered the covers around himself. Kakuzu sat up and looked at him through blurry eyes; clearly he was also a victim of the awful hangover that plagued Hidan. Kakuzu blinked his eyes a few times trying to focus.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he asked Hidan stupidly. The platinum haired man froze. He was almost afraid to look. He slowly looked under the covers and let out a huge sigh of relief to see that he was still clothed from the waist down. Kakuzu also looked at himself; he was also clothed, minus the top and the mask that he always wore. The two looked at each other oddly for a moment.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Hidan demanded.

"Stop yelling!" Kakuzu growled holding his head, "Holy shit, Hidan, where's my arm?"

Hidan looked at him and sure enough Kakuzu's right arm from the elbow down was gone. Hidan started to giggle like an idiot at him.

"This isn't funny!" Kakuzu snapped looking around the room, "Where is it?"

"Oh but it is…Lefty!"

"That's it!" Kakuzu snapped, "Your heart is mine bitch!"

Hidan shrieked, threw the covers at Kakuzu and ran out of his room with Kakuzu chasing after him. Hidan locked himself in the bathroom and decided that a nice shower would help him to remember last night's events. Kakuzu banged on the door for a solid five minutes before giving up and going to the kitchen. Tobi, who was making breakfast, greeted him.

"Good morning Kakuzu-san!" he chirped. Kakuzu growled in response. Tobi handed him some coffee. Kakuzu reached for it with his right hand, but remembered it was missing and used the left.

"Did you and Hidan-san have a good night last night?" Tobi asked innocently.

"Nothing happened!" Kakuzu snapped. Tobi held up his hands in surrender.

"I was just asking about the poker game you had with Leader-sama and Toko-chan!"

Kakuzu thought hard for a moment but all he could remember was Hidan singing and Itachi laughing, both slightly disturbed him making him almost swear to never drink again. He shook his head.

"How wasted were you two last night?" Tobi asked setting a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Too wasted apparently," Kakuzu said, "You see my arm anywhere?"

Tobi shook his head.

"No but I will keep an eye out for it."

"Thanks."

Kakuzu finished his food, feeling slightly better but still not remembering anything helpful. He was about to go back up to his room to see if his arm was there when Hidan came storming into the kitchen and grabbed him.

"Where is it?!" he demanded, "You have it, I know you do!"

"Have what?" Kakuzu asked then added, "Stop yelling."

"My rosary you dumb ass!" Hidan snapped, "Where did you put it!" I can't find it anywhere!"

"I don't know where you put your stupid rosary!" Kakuzu replied, "You must have lost it last night like I lost my arm."

Hidan looked like he was about to hyperventilate but calmed down at the suggestion. He looked at Tobi.

"Tobi, have you seen it anywhere?"

"No Hidan-san," Tobi replied, "You could try talking to…"

"Never mind!" Hidan yelled, "Kakuzu let's go find the others."

* * *

Hidan practically had to drag Kakuzu along with him. Kakuzu of course was muttering death threats and saying that he wanted to get dressed first. 

"Last thing I need is for someone to assume something," he said smartly. Hidan crossed his arms over his chest.

"You wish," he replied, "Look the sooner we do this the sooner we can remember what happened and find my rosary and your stupid arm. Leave it to you to lose a piece of yourself while you were drunk."

"May I point out that if I had not sewed your head back on that you would have forgotten it somewhere at some point in time?"

Hidan waved him off.

"Enough of that," he said, "Let's go find Zetsu; he'll know what happened last night."

* * *

"I have no idea what happened last night," Zetsu said when asked. 

"Oh come on!" Hidan said, "You must remember something!"

"It's not a matter of remembering," Zetsu replied, "I was not there."

"You weren't?" Hidan asked rubbing his head, "I could have sworn I seen you at some point."

Zetsu shook his head.

"How intoxicated were you two last night?" his white half asked to which his black half responded, "Drunk enough that we could have eaten them!"

"Probably," Kakuzu replied, "Look Zetsu you didn't happen to see my arm anywhere did you?"

Zetsu shook his head.

"Damn."

"He probably ate it," Hidan said, "What about my rosary?"

"No I did not eat it and no I know nothing about the rosary either, I do not appreciate being accused of such things either."

"Sorry Zetsu," Kakuzu replied smacking Hidan with his present hand, "This dumb ass is very insensitive."

"I am not!" Hidan yelled, "I'm very sensitive. Now where's my fucking rosary!"

"Sensitive indeed," Zetsu mused, his black half muttered, "I hope you choke on that thing."

"What was that?" Hidan demanded.

"Nothing," Zetsu replied innocently. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and pulled him away.

"He doesn't know, let's keep looking."

* * *

The next member they came across was Toko. When she seen the two of them she giggled. 

"What?" Kakuzu asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied, "You both left the game so early last night I thought maybe you were angry with me."

"Angry?" Hidan asked, "Why?"

"How inebriated were you two last night?" she asked them. The two exchanged looks and sighed, not knowing what to say to her. She flipped her blue hair over her shoulder

"Drunk enough to lose some of your clothes to me?" she asked innocently.

"Probably," Kakuzu answered then paused, "Wait a minute what was that?"

Toko held up his shirt and mask in one hand and in the other was a white wife beater that Hidan was wearing along with…

"My rosary you found it!" Hidan cried out happily grabbing at it. Toko however moved her hands behind her back.

"Sorry boys," she said, "I won these things fair and square."

"Come on Toko!" Hidan whined, "Please give it back, I need it!"

"I want my clothes now," Kakuzu said simply. Toko smirked evilly.

"Well I might be convinced," she said.

"Yeah?" Hidan pressed.

"If you could tell me what you said to Kakuzu just after we finished our game."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu who shrugged. Clearly he didn't remember what he might have said last night either. Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and thought hard for a moment.

"Something about beating him within an inch of his life?" he asked. Toko grinned.

"Well that's half of it," she said, "Come back later with the rest and I'll think about returning everything."

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu left Toko who was still giggling. Hidan on the other hand was fuming. 

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled, "I'll curse her next time I see her, I swear I will, keeping my fucking rosary, what the hell could have been so amusing last night that I said to you, huh?"

Kakuzu shrugged and let him rant. He was tired, his head still hurt, he wanted his clothes and a nice, long, hot shower. The sooner they finished speaking to the others the better.

"There's Leader-sama," he said suddenly, "Maybe he remembers what you said."

Hidan looked relieved and rushed over to him.

"Leader-sama!" he said, "Do you remember what I said to Kakuzu after our poker game last night."

"Hai."

They waited for him to say something, so when he didn't they tossed each other confused looks.

"Can you tell me?" Hidan asked. Leader-sama looked at him with a raised eyebrow and chuckled.

"You don't remember?" he asked. Hidan and Kakuzu shook their heads.

"You two must have been very drunk last night," he mused, "Perhaps before I tell you what you said Hidan you should see the others and try to gather the rest of the facts. It might make the whole situation less…well embarrassing."

"Huh?" Hidan asked. Leader-sama picked up the paper and ignored them. Kakuzu sighed. This didn't sound good.

"Come on Hidan," he said, "Let's go see Deidara and Sasori."

"Oh let's!" Hidan said, "I'm gonna kick Deidara's ass for playing that stupid drinking game!"

* * *

"Afternoon gents un," Deidara said, "Have a good night yeah?" 

"Shut the fuck up Deidara!" Hidan snapped, "That game was shit and now I have this huge hangover and I seriously haven't even eaten yet! Toko has my rosary and won't give it back until I remember what I said to Kakuzu last night, Leader-sama knows but won't tell me because he thinks it'll embarrass me so I have to gather all the rest of the facts! I am having a shitty day so don't fuck with me just tell me what happened!?!?"

Deidara and Sasori both looked slightly taken aback by Hidan's rant. Kakuzu sighed.

"Please you two," he said, "It's been a really long afternoon, as I'm sure you can see."

"You two shouldn't get that drunk anymore," Sasori said, "No matter how amusing it gets."

Deidara nodded.

"I remember Hidan dancing last night yeah," he said. Hidan's eyes widened.

"I did no such thing!" Hidan snapped. Deidara and Sasori snickered.

"Oh but you did," Sasori said, "I have the video tape to prove it."

Hidan blanched.

"You lie!"

"Shall we watch un?" Deidara asked him.

"Yes," Kakuzu said. Hidan glared at him.

"FUCK YOU KAKUZU!" he snapped, "I KNEW YOU SWUNG THAT WAY!"

"Don't flatter yourself Hidan," Kakuzu replied, "If you yell again I swear I'm gonna rip your throat out, besides it might help us to remember where my arm went and help you remember what you said to me so you can get your rosary and our clothes back."

Hidan was about to yell again but remembered his rosary and then nodded.

"Fine, put it on."

Deidara grabbed the video and popped it into the player. Hidan was forced to watch in embarrassment as he danced to 'Hips Don't Lie'.

"Look at him shake it yeah," Deidara said, "You're pretty good Hidan, nice set of 'hips' on you too un."

Hidan charged at the blonde but was stopped as Kakuzu's tendrils wrapped around him and made him sit on the floor.

"Enough!" he snapped, "You remember anything yet."

"I look like a fool!" Hidan wailed, "Turn it off I don't want to watch anymore!"

"Oh but the best part is coming up!" Sasori said. Hidan on the video had started to sing along with the lyrics when he tripped and fell onto Kakuzu who was missing his arm. Drunken Hidan looked at him with rosy cheeks. He started to giggle and then said.

"You know what you look so much better without that mask on," he snickered again and then passed out in Kakuzu's lap. Deidara and Sasori could be heard laughing on the video while Kakuzu looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

"That must have been later during the night right?" Kakuzu asked, "My arm is gone."

Deidara nodded.

"You brought Hidan too bed after that and then came back down for another drink with us and went to bed yourself yeah."

"Shit," Hidan muttered. Kakuzu released him and rubbed his eyes.

"Have you too seen my arm?"

Deidara and Sasori thought for a moment but then shook their heads.

"Nope," Deidara replied, "You didn't have it when we seen you un."

"Great!" Hidan snapped, "What now?"

"Itachi and Kisame I suppose," Kakuzu said, "I remember him laughing for some reason and this answers why I remembered you singing."

"YOU REMEMBERED THAT AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Hidan roared. Poor Kakuzu tried to cover his ears but with only one arm it wasn't very effective.

"Please," he said, "STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME!"

Hidan jumped back.

"Chill dude," he said, "its okay, come on let's go find your arm."

Kakuzu looked about ready to strangle him but thought better of it and followed after, leaving Deidara and Sasori to watch Hidan's video.

* * *

"I never thought this would take so long!" Hidan whined, "Why can't I remember what I said to you either? I mean I remember saying 'I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life' but that's it!" 

"I could careless if you don't remember," Kakuzu said, "Toko doesn't have my arm after all."

"Screw you Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped, "I need that rosary!"

The two walked down the hall and came out into the living room where Itachi and Kisame were sitting talking quietly. Kisame looked up and grinned.

"Oye Kakuzu," he yelled, "When are we fighting our duel?"

"Nani?" Kakuzu asked.

"Don't fuck with us!" Hidan snapped, "We're on a mission."

"From God?" Kisame taunted. Hidan looked like he was ready to take apart the shark man piece by piece. Kisame waved him off and suddenly tossed Kakuzu his arm. Kakuzu caught it in surprise.

"Where?"

"How wasted were you two last night?" Itachi asked running a hand through his hair.

"Too wasted," Kakuzu replied, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Kisame laughed.

"Sure can," he said, "You had just finished a poker game with Leader-sama and Toko and were already pretty drunk. Itachi and I had just finished a game of 'I Never' with Sasori and Deidara when you came stalking over to us."

"Apparently we had done something you did like," Itachi added, "You said 'You fuck heads aren't going to get away with it'. And when we asked what it was you said 'Oh shit, I don't remember, but when I do you're both dead.' Then you undid your hand and no word of a lie smacked Kisame across the face with it and said 'You sir are out of line so therefore I challenge you to a duel!'"

Kakuzu flushed while Hidan snickered.

"A real knight in shining armour you are Kakuzu," he said.

"Shut up Hidan," Kakuzu muttered, "Sorry Kisame and I really have no idea what I was coming after you both about."

Kisame and Itachi shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," Kisame said, "Seeing you act like an idiot made my week."

Kakuzu clenched his fists but turned and walked away.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know what I said to Kakuzu after our game with Leader-sama," Hidan asked them. Itachi shook his head.

"No but I did see how well you can dance."

"Mother fuck!"

* * *

Hidan ran after Kakuzu. 

"That is so fucking stupid!" he yelled, "Why can't I…"

His question was met with Kakuzu's fist to his face. Hidan flew back and landed on his ass. He looked up at the other confused.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he demanded.

"This is your fault!" Kakuzu yelled, "You just had to go and get smashed!"

"You were too!" Hidan yelled getting to his feet and tackling Kakuzu to the ground. The two started to exchange blow after blow, insult after insult until they both delivered sharp blows to each other's heads.

"AHH!" Kakuzu cried in pain.

"Fucking hell!" Hidan groaned rolling off of Kakuzu. The two lay on the ground panting and holding their injured heads. Kakuzu suddenly sat up.

"Holy shit, I remember!" he said. Hidan sat up.

"You're telling me that a hit to your head made you remember what happened last night?"

Kakuzu nodded.

"Well!" Hidan yelled, "Tell me so I can get my rosary!"

* * *

**The Previous Night**

"Okay Hidan you lose," Toko said, "Give it up."

"Fuck!" Hidan snapped as he tossed his cards down. Kakuzu snickered, gathered them up and started to shuffle them as Hidan pulled off his wife beater and handed it to Toko.

"Looking good Hidan," she teased. Hidan flipped her off and downed his drink. He then looked at Kakuzu.

"You don't laugh at me," he slurred, "you lost your shirt too dumb ass."

Hidan got to his feet and stumbled to the fridge to open another bottle of the wine he had picked up. He filled his glass and returned to the poker game. Kakuzu had already dealt out the cards and they were waiting on Hidan. He sat and once they placed their bets, he was convinced he had beat Toko this time. Leader-sama folded, Kakuzu and Toko were still in.

"Show me what you got!" Toko said to them, "Hidan if you lose I want that rosary and Kakuzu if you lose it's off with the mask."

The cards were laid out.

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled.

"Damn," Kakuzu said, "You're good."

"Hand them over boys."

Hidan growled and handed her his rosary. Kakuzu on the other hand was more reluctant to give up his mask. Toko however insisted. He pulled it off and tossed it to her.

"I'm done," he said getting to his feet.

"Me too," Hidan added. He got to his feet but tripped and fell against Kakuzu. He looked up at the man and snickered.

"You know what Kakuzu?"

"What?"

"I am going to beat you within an inch of your life and then I'm going to have you!"

Toko burst out laughing while Kakuzu merely rolled his eyes and shoved Hidan off of him. Hidan grabbed his glass of wine and downed it.

"How many have you had?" Kakuzu asked him. Hidan shrugged and poked him in the chest.

"Don't you dare say you aren't as drunk as me either!" he said, "Fucking heathen, you started at like seven!"

"Shut your mouth," Kakuzu said trying not to slur his words, just so he could prove that he wasn't as intoxicated as Hidan. The platinum haired man snickered and walked away, presumably to get another drink. Kakuzu followed after him.

"It is wise to leave those two alone?" Leader-sama asked. Toko shrugged.

"Leave them be," she said, "Just think of how much fun they'll be in the morning!"

* * *

"Hidan, you can't have anymore!" Kakuzu said pulling the bottle away from him. 

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan whined then added, "Oh my God Kakuzu have you even tried this stuff? It's so good, you have to try some!"

Hidan grabbed another glass and filled it. Kakuzu took it and drank it quickly.

"There, you happy now?"

"NO!" Hidan cried, "You have to really taste it!"

So he filled the glass again and this time Kakuzu sipped the liquid. It was really good.

"Nice," he said.

"I told you," Hidan said proudly, "I have great taste."

"Whatever," Kakuzu said. He looked over to see Kisame and Itachi walking over to them looking nearly as out of it as Hidan. Itachi was giggling like an idiot leaning on Kisame's arm so he wouldn't fall over. Kakuzu frowned and marched over to them.

"You fuck heads aren't going to get away with it," he snapped at them. Kisame and Itachi exchanged confused looks, and Itachi's laughing even stopped.

"What did we do?" Itachi asked. Kakuzu was about to reply, his mouth was open and hand in the air like he was about to tell them off, but he lowered his arm and closed his mouth after a minute.

"Oh shit, I don't remember," he said, "but when I do you're both dead."

"Give it a rest Kakuzu," Kisame said, "I need to put mister ruthless killer to bed, he's drunk off his ass."

"That's me!" Itachi sang out. Hidan, who was sitting on the counter drinking, laughed.

"You sir are out of line!" Kakuzu said dramatically to Kisame, he then let the threads holding his arm together come undone and slapped Kisame with it, "So therefore I challenge you to a duel!"

Kakuzu started to laugh at the look on Kisame's face. The shark man merely dragged Itachi away with the arm now gripping his shoulder. Kakuzu looked at Hidan.

"What the hell is in that stuff?" he asked. Hidan shrugged as he finished his third bottle. His cheeks were pink and he had a dumb smile on his face. Kakuzu grabbed his glass and finished it. Deidara ran into the room and pulled open the fridge pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"Oye Kakuzu, Hidan," he greeted.

"Deidara!" Hidan cried out, hopping off the counter and hugging him, "I'm so sorry I called you Deidara-chan, I know you aren't a girl!"

"Oh that's okay Hidan un!" Deidara said awkwardly patting his back, "What are you both doing now un?"

"Putting this kid to bed," Kakuzu said pointing to Hidan who was still hugging Deidara.

"I'm not going to bed!" Hidan replied, "So we aren't doing anything right now Deidara, what about you and Sasori?"

"Playing drinking games un," Deidara said, "Just finished one with Kisame and Itachi, poor bastard, you wanna play yeah?"

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan said, "I have one bottle of wine left, we can finish it off."

"Hidan, you are so drunk," Kakuzu said suddenly taken over with a fit of the giggles. Hidan looked at him in shock.

"I most certainly am not!" he said, "My religion doesn't allow it!"

Deidara laughed and pulled them along. Sasori was sitting on the sofa in the living room with an empty bottle of vodka next to him. Deidara sat next to him and handed him the new one. Sasori turned up the music they had been playing and took a slip of his drink.

"I found our next victims!" Deidara said. Kakuzu plopped down on the other sofa while Hidan sat on the floor in front of him.

"What's the game?" Kakuzu asked.

"I Never," Deidara said.

"I know that one!" Hidan said excitedly, "Can I go first?"

"Sure," Sasori said. Hidan grinned and tapped his chin.

"I never ate a pickle!"

The others all took a drink.

"You never ate one?" Kakuzu asked Hidan. He shook his head.

"Too gross."

* * *

The game went on and as it stood Kakuzu was losing, having done nearly everything one of the others said they hadn't. 

"This games sucks," he slurred, "I'm older than all three of you put together!"

"Ha," Deidara laughed, "I win!"

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Hidan yelled suddenly. To the others amusement he got up and started to dance.

"Holy shit!" Deidara said, "Sasori no danna get the camera yeah!"

Sasori was on his feet already grabbing said object and focusing on Hidan as he danced. Kakuzu covered his face in embarrassment for his partner. What surprised him even more was that Hidan was a really good dancer and had a good sense for motion and music as he could move in perfect time with the beat.

"Oh baby you when you talk like that you make a woman go mad, so be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body," Hidan sang out. Deidara was on the floor laughing like he might pass out at any time. Sasori was also laughing at Hidan, who had apparently lost all dignity.

"My hips don't lie I've been starting to feel its right!" Hidan went on; he swung his hips again but tripped over an empty bottle and landed on his knees in front of Kakuzu. Hidan looked up at him and giggled as he traced circles on Kakuzu's bare stitched chest.

"You know what you look so much better without that mask on," he snickered again and then passed out in Kakuzu's lap, out cold. Deidara and Sasori laughed again then focused on Kakuzu's confused face. Sasori clicked the camera off.

"Is he alive un?" Deidara asked. Kakuzu hadn't moved the position he and Hidan were in was more then a little suggestive. Kakuzu nodded.

"Fucking guy," he said, "Help me out."

Sasori and Deidara gripped Hidan's arms and hauled him off Kakuzu who got to his feet and looked at his drunken partner.

"I'm tempted to leave him here," he said. He picked Hidan up, flipped him over his shoulder and left the room. Kakuzu was about to toss him into Hidan's room bed when he changed his mind and brought him to his own. If the bastard got up and was sick he would need someone to assist him. He tossed Hidan into his bed snickering as Hidan's head hit the wall. Hidan let out a groan but didn't wake up. Kakuzu left to rejoin Sasori and Deidara. They had poured three more shots and handed him one.

"To you Kakuzu un," Deidara said, "For putting up with a dumb ass like Hidan and for all the money you are gonna make with this black mail tape."

Kakuzu couldn't help but snicker as he downed his shot. He knew then that he had way too much.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, "See you both later."

Somehow he made it back to his room; his vision blurry and his body tired. He flopped into bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

**Present time**

"Oh shit!" Hidan said smacking his forehead, "I remember that now too, shit I was fucking hitting on you!"

"Yeah you were," Kakuzu replied. Hidan got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't get any idea heathen," he said, "I don't swing that way, only when I'm drunk."

"Good to know," Kakuzu said pushing himself to his feet, "Well you can get your rosary now."

Hidan's face brightened. He ran back to Toko. She was speaking to Leader-sama and when they seen Hidan and Kakuzu approach them they had to hold back their laughter.

"We both remember everything now," Hidan said.

"Good," Leader-sama said, "I trust you won't be drinking that much anymore."

"Can't make any promises there," Kakuzu muttered. Hidan held out his hand.

"I will take my things back Toko," he said. She pouted.

"Tell me what you said first."

Hidan sighed.

"I said 'I am going to beat you within an inch of your life and then I'm going to have you.'"

Toko giggled and handed them their things.

"I look forward to another night like last night gentlemen."

Hidan growled at her as he jerked his stuff out of her hand and placed his rosary on. He gripped it tightly. Kakuzu quickly put on his top and held onto his mask.

"Much better," he said. The two of them started to retreat back to their rooms for a nap when they seen Deidara and Sasori still watching the video. Hidan growled. Kakuzu walked over and took the tape.

"Hey!" Deidara cried out, "It was just getting to the good part!"

"Copies?" Kakuzu asked.

"That's the only one," Sasori said honestly. Kakuzu nodded and left with Hidan following after him.

"Thanks Kakuzu!" Hidan said gratefully reaching for the tape. Kakuzu held it out of his reach.

"What the fuck?" Hidan snapped. Kakuzu smirked at him.

"This is going in my private collection," he said.

"To hell it is!" Hidan yelled jumping up to try and grab it, "Give it, please Kakuzu!"

"Dance for me and maybe I'll think about it."

Kakuzu made to walk into his room, Hidan charged after him and tackled him onto his bed and grabbed the tape.

"Ha!" Hidan said triumphantly, "Take that."

Kakuzu said nothing but crossed his arms over his head. Hidan looked around and seen that he was straddling Kakuzu's hips in his mad attempt to get the tape.

"Pervert," he growled.

"You're the one who keeps tackling me," Kakuzu reminded him. Hidan punched him as hard as he could then he made to leave. Kakuzu rubbed his jaw.

"Watching you flip out is so amusing," he said. Hidan glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You honestly think that I want that tape?" Kakuzu asked him.

"You wouldn't give it to me!" Hidan pointed out, "What the hell was that about?"

"Like I said, watching you flip out is amusing."

"You're a fucking dick head!"

Hidan slammed the door.

"Stop yelling!" Kakuzu called after him, "I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Seriously that was the longest one shot I have ever written! I better get some nice feedback for it! And believe it or not I have witnessed some things like this actually happen. Mind you no one took off their arm to challenge someone to a duel but there were challenges none the less! Thanks for reading, cheers! 


End file.
